Disco Bear/Gallery
Images of Disco Bear. General Disco Bear's Collect Them All Card.png|Disco Bear's Collect 'em All Card. Disco Bear's Season 1 Intro.gif|Disco Bear's Internet Season 1 intro. Disco Bear's Season 2 Intro.png|Disco Bear's Internet Season 2 intro. Disco Bear's Rink Hijinks Intro.png|Disco Bear's intro in Rink Hijinks. Disco Bear's TV Season Intro.gif|Disco Bear's TV Season intro. Disco Bear's Season 3 and 4 Intro.png|Disco Bear's Internet Season 3/4 intro. IRE12 Disco Bear's Intro.png|Disco Bear in Winter Break. STV1E2.2 Disco Bear's house.png|Disco Bear's tree house. Disco_Bear's_Bedroom.png|Disco Bear's bedroom. Charactershot0013-1-.jpg|Disco Bear's picture. Bathroom.jpg|Oh yes, that's a bathroom. S2E25 Disco Bear's Injury.png|Bear bear. DiscoBearGrooving.jpg|Disco Bear showing off his dance moves. Rink_Hijinks.png|Disco Bear rollerskating. conceptdiscobear.PNG|A concept art of Disco Bear. File:Harlem Shake - Happy Tree Friends Version|Disco Bear doing the Harlem Shake (not actual Mondo content). Disco_Bear_flirting_with_Flaky.png|When the chipmunk and the skunk say no, try the porcupine. Disco mirror.png|Dsico Bear looks at himself in the mirror. DiscoBear_AllBase.png|Disco Bear's model sheet. disco spotlight.jpg|Disco in A Change of Heart. Fatso.PNG|Disco Bear discovers a shocking truth: He's fat! Disco Bear3.png|In his Smoochie. Rink hijinks 0.png|Disco Bear charges Flaky. Creepy.png|Disco Bear without eyes. 6510769 1.jpg hq.jpg|Dead Disco Bear in Mime to Five. Burned Afro.jpg|His injury in Class Act. zayats 170.png|Disco Bear with his headphones. 1,2,3 EYES EXPLODE..png|Disco Bear dressed to the nines but still a .001. S3E20 BW Several characters' deaths.png|Disco Bear suffering from Splendid's fart. Beasketface.jpg|Disco Bear cat? Disco bears rape face by okami rao fox-d3fqlkx.jpg|Ouch! S4E5 VC Rudy.png|Finally the dancing bear has a job.|link=A Vicious Cycle Disco Bear.png|Without his afro. Hqdefault3.jpg|Disco Bear sad. Disco_Bear.gif|Just being himself. Dddd.jpg|Disco after his wish. HTF wall disaster01 1920x1080.jpg|Disco Bear hiding Truffles. Disco Bear whale.PNG|The swelling will go down soon. Disco room.jpg|Disco Bear's sleeping room. Hey now.....PNG|Target spotted. Disc-O's.png|Disco Bear's brand of cereal in the Second Serving DVD menu. Derb 2.jpg|DB as an opponent in Deadeye Derby. Happy TreeFriends12345.jpeg|Sliced in half by something (probably the chainsaw). Dbchan.png|The Disco Bear channel. Belly.jpg|We get it, Disco Bear. You're fat! STV1E13.2 Roller coaster ride.png|At the beginning of Double Whammy Part I. Cavebear.png|Disco Bear with his nipples exposed. Coasterbuddies.png|Disco Bear with Russell. discosketch.jpg|Sketches of Disco Bear. Capture10.PNG|Disco Bear in a DVD menu. Deaths HTF_-_Rink_Hijinks_7.png ClAct89.png Headphnes.jpg HTF_Moments_-_Flaky_and_Disco_Bear_%27snow%27_dead_(S02_E51)_8.png|Disco Bear's third death caused by Flaky. TheCarExplosion.png Disco_Bear_Decapitated_in_Ipso_Fatso.jpg Dropdeaddiscobear.png Sea_what_found_2.png Eeeewww.png Towngoesboom.png Ballcrush.png Werelosinghim.png Iijiogy.png HTF_Moments_-_Nutty_and_his_disaster_(TV_S01_E08.2)_7.png Seewhatdevelops_discobear01.png|Dies in a dancing position because disco. Discostrike.png|Man is that an ugly face! STV1E13.2_Disco_Bear_dead.png S3E7_2outof3.png S3E20_BW_Several_characters%27_deaths.png Skeletons.png S4E5_Headbowl.png S4E6_Discofish.png Episodic Stayin' Alive 6.PNG Stayin' Alive 7.PNG Stayin' Alive 8.PNG|Disco Bear looks as if he is sad Stayin' Alive 9.PNG Stayin' Alive 10.PNG Stayin' Alive 11.PNG Stayin' Alive 12.PNG Stayin' Alive 19.PNG Stayin' Alive 23.PNG Stayin' Alive 24.PNG Stayin' Alive 25.PNG Stayin' Alive 29.PNG Stayin' Alive 30.PNG Stayin' Alive 47.PNG Stayin' Alive 50.PNG Stayin' Alive 51.PNG Stayin' Alive 52.PNG Stayin' Alive 53.PNG HTF - Rink Hijinks 3.png HTF - Rink Hijinks 6.png HTF - Rink Hijinks 7.png HTF - Rink Hijinks 8.png Hellodolly discobear01.png Hellodolly discobear02.png Hellodolly discobear03.png Hellodolly discobear04.png Hellodolly discobear05.png Hellodolly discobear06.png Hellodolly discobear07.png BoomBlood.jpg Applehead.jpeg HTF Moments - Flaky and Disco Bear 'snow' dead (S02 E51) 1.png HTF Moments - Flaky and Disco Bear 'snow' dead (S02 E51) 2.png HTF Moments - Flaky and Disco Bear 'snow' dead (S02 E51) 3.png HTF Moments - Flaky and Disco Bear 'snow' dead (S02 E51) 4.png HTF Moments - Flaky and Disco Bear 'snow' dead (S02 E51) 5.png HTF Moments - Flaky and Disco Bear 'snow' dead (S02 E51) 6.png HTF Moments - Flaky and Disco Bear 'snow' dead (S02 E51) 7.png HTF Moments - Flaky and Disco Bear 'snow' dead (S02 E51) 8.png Date 18.jpg S2E25 Disco Bear's Injury.png Disco Bear Dancing.jpg What.jpg Yum.jpg Discobear sad.png Ipsofato discobear01.png Ipsofato lifty and shifty.png tired.png|Disco Bear after a workout. Disco Bear is okay.jpg Disco,cub, Pop.jpg|Disco Bear: "Runaway treadmill!" Me: "That would be my reaction." HTF Moments - Mole mistake DB head with melon (TV S01 E02.2) 2.png HTF Moments - Mole mistake DB head with melon (TV S01 E02.2) 3.png HTF Moments - Mole mistake DB head with melon (TV S01 E02.2) 4.png HTF Moments - Mole mistake DB head with melon (TV S01 E02.2) 5.png Disco Bear being attacked by Whistle.PNG Sea what found 1.png Sea what found 2.png Snapshot 2 (12-24-2014 8-54 PM).png Disco.jpg Snapshot 3 (12-24-2014 8-54 PM).png FlameDisco 1.png FlameDisco 2.png FlameDisco 3.png Asyouwish discobear02.png HTF Moments - Disco Bear eat dinner (TV S01 E07.1) 1.png HTF Moments - Disco Bear eat dinner (TV S01 E07.1) 2.png HTF Moments - Disco Bear eat dinner (TV S01 E07.1) 3.png HTF Moments - Disco Bear eat dinner (TV S01 E07.1) 4.png HTF Moments - Disco Bear eat dinner (TV S01 E07.1) 5.png HTF Moments - Disco Bear eat dinner (TV S01 E07.1) 6.png HTF Moments - Disco Bear eat dinner (TV S01 E07.1) 7.png HTF Moments - Disco Bear eat dinner (TV S01 E07.1) 8.png HTF Moments - Disco Bear eat dinner (TV S01 E07.1) 11.png HTF Moments - Disco Bear eat dinner (TV S01 E07.1) 12.png HTF Moments - Disco Bear eat dinner (TV S01 E07.1) 13.png HTF Moments - Disco Bear eat dinner (TV S01 E07.1) 14.png HTF Moments - Disco Bear eat dinner (TV S01 E07.1) 15.png HTF Moments - Disco Bear eat dinner (TV S01 E07.1) 16.png HTF Moments - Disco Bear eat dinner (TV S01 E07.1) 17.png HTF Moments - Disco Bear eat dinner (TV S01 E07.1) 18.png HTF Moments - Disco Bear eat dinner (TV S01 E07.1) 19.png HTF TV Mime to five 38.png Madbear.png HTF Moments - Nutty and his disaster (TV S01 E08.2) 7.png Seewhatdevelops discobear01.png Clean (2).jpg Clean (3).jpg Clean (4).jpg Disco Bear does a hair makeover.PNG Xdddd.jpg What 1.jpg What 2.jpg So I was like, hey! That guy hasn't got a single hairdo!.PNG Sugarcub 2.jpg Sugarcub 6.jpg Sugarcub 8.jpg Here, I'll show ya!.PNG Good as new!.PNG STV1E13.2 Fliqpy and Disco Bear.png|Fliqpy and Disco Bear. S3E7 3outof3.png S4E6 PB Disco Bear.png S4E6 Put Your Back Into It.png S4E6 PYB Phew.png S4E6 PYB Oh no.png S4E6 PYB Everything is good.png S4E6 Disco Bear in Pain.png S4E6 PYB Very painful.png S4E6 Showerofpain.png S4E6 PB Wake up.png S4E6 PYB Disco Bear wakes up.png S4E6 Disco Bear 1.png S4E6 PYB The dog.png S4E6 Discofish.png S4E6 Discobread.png S4E9 Sniffles, Flippy and Disco Bear.png|Disco Bear as a prince/king. Category:Image Galleries Category:Character Galleries